pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Pie Baker Zombie
(protects inner plant from pies)|first seen = Thanksgiving Pinãta Party, Arena during Thanksgiving (Depending on which one the player plays first)|flavor text = Yes, everyone know and admire Pie Baker Zombie's pies, but the main question is: Where did he got his pies?}} Pie Baker Zombie is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2, tied with the Thanksgiving event. He could throw pies to a random plant with the same rate as the Octo Zombie, which'll blind the plant. The pies can't be removed unless with shovel, in which case the plant will be removed as well. If a pie-blinded plant is still on the lawn, all zombies infront the plant will speed up and eat plants 2x as fast, and any zombie who bite it will be healed 20 dps/1 nds each 1 bite. The effect will last until the pie-blinded plant on the row is destroyed. Origins Pie Baker Zombie is based on a Baker, who makes bread-related foods such as pies. His ability is based on a classic and popular prank, the Pie in the Face/Pieing Prank. Appearance Pie Baker Zombie looks like a zombie with white outfit and baker hat, and he holds a pie in his right arm. He wears a gray pants. Almanac Entry Overview Pie Baker Zombie absorbs 420 dps/24 nds and his left arm falls upon absorbing 240 dps/12 nds. Encounters *'Arena' *'Pinãta Party' Strategies This zombie is extremely dangerous, his ability is quite similiar with the Octo Zombie, but his throws are completely random to any plant on screen and his pies can't be damaged and could be only removed by shovel or eaten by zombies. Not to mention that his pie could make zombies in front of it on the same line to speed up and eat plants 2x as fast until the pie is destroyed, and the pie will also heal zombies who bite it. The best strategy against him is try to kill him quickly and try to remove any pie-blinded plant to prevent more problems. However one could also protect any plant he/she desires by covering the plant with any Vine plants (Blastberry Vine, Pyre Vine, or Pumpkin), since the pie will only cover the Vine plant while the inner plant will save and sound, and the Vine plant could be shoveled up without affecting the inner plant. However due to all Vine plants currently have a relatively slow recharge, only use them to important and vital plants, such as endangered plants. Gallery Pie Baker Zombie2.png|With Grass Background PieBakerZombie.png|Without Background BindingPie.png|The Pie. Trivia *This zombie was a submission for the 2019 Food Fight Contest *Hypnotized Pie Baker Zombies won't throw pies to non-hypnotized zombies, thus making him useless. *Pie-Blinded plants could still heal Gargantuars even though they don't really eat it; They just straight-out destroy it. This also applies to other crushing zombies such as Pianists. *If zombies that push things are attracted by the pie-blinded plants, they will completely ignore things that they push and try to nibble the pies. Such zombies include Barrel Rollers, Troglobites, and Arcade Zombies. *Pie-blinded plants won't attract Pie Baker Zombies and bosses. Category:Food Fight Contest 2019 Category:Zombies Category:Zombies with Stunning Damage Category:Zombies with Protected Toughness Category:Attacking Zombies